vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caster (Sieg)
Summary Caster is a Pseudo Caster-class Servant created by the original Sieg during the events of Fate/Apocrypha: Inheritance of Glory. Caster's True Name is Sieg, a terminal for the homunculus who had turned into the Evil Dragon Fafnir to support Ritsuka Fujimaru inside the Greater Grail while his main body rested. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | 6-C | 6-A Name: Caster, Sieg Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: A few weeks old. Adolescent mentally. Classification: Pseudo Caster-class Servant, Terminal created by Fafnir Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Magic, Energy Projection, Matter Manipulation (By analyzing the structure of an object, he can change it to make it more brittle), Transformation (Can transform into Siegfried using Dead Count Shapeshifter Command Spells and turn into the Evil Dragon Fafnir), Electricity Manipulation (Can emit lightning and use the electricity emitted from his nerves as energy), can use magical energy absorbed through Galvanism to improve his parameters), Telepathy, Absorption (Frankenstein's Galvanism allows Sieg to absorb non-corporeal forms of magical energy, such as energy beams and magical lightning, and convert it into magical energy for himself) | Invulnerability (Armor of Fafnir automatically nullifies any attacks and magical spells below a certain rank and dulls the effects of any it can't completely nullify, reducing attacks that would normally rip off his limbs to minor scratches), Energy Projection with Balmung, Statistics Amplification (Increases in strength and durability when fighting a dragon), Servant Physiology | Flight, Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Can travel to the Reverse Side of the World Attack Potency: Island level (Comparable to most other Servants and battled almost all of the other Servants of the Great Holy Grail War on separate occasions, including Jack the Ripper, Mordred, Karna, and Avicebron, who had Golem Keter Malkuth active) | Island level (As strong as the original Siegfried, using this to fight and trade blows with Mordred) | Continent level (Fafnir is an existence beyond that of Servants and could easily overwhelm both Luminosité Eternelle and Lord Chaldeas at the same time. Dragons can "raze entire countries with their breath") Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep pace with most Servants) | Massively Hypersonic (Is comparable to both Karna and Mordred) | Massively Hypersonic (Is an existence beyond Servants) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class 25 (Comparable to Morded and the original Siegfried) | At least Class 50 (Carried the Greater Grail to the Reverse Side of the World) Striking Strength: Island Class | Island Class | Continent Class Durability: Island level (Matched Shirou Kotomine, a Servant, but was ultimately impaled on Kotomine's sword) | Island level. Higher with the Armor of Fafnir (Nullifies most attacks and even Noble Phantasms, and reduces the damage of the things that can hurt him, such as Karna's blows, to just minor wounds). | Continent level (Is considered an existence beyond Servants, but was shot down by a grazing hit from Vasavi Shakti) Stamina: Limitless for as long as there is enough magical energy present in the area | High. (Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping, but he can only remain as Siegfried for three minutes at a time) | High Range: Extended melee range with his sword, Several dozen meters with electricity, Several hundred meters with Blasted Tree | Extended melee range with Balmung (Balmung is as tall as Siegfried himself, who is nearly two meters tall), | Several kilometers with dragon breath (Has a range of 0-50, making it comparable to Gáe Bolg) Standard Equipment: Astolfo's Sword, can briefly manifest Siegfried's gauntlet and Balmung | Balmung | None notable Intelligence: Sieg retains his experiences from the Great Holy Grail War, making him wiser and a far more effective combatant who aptly utilizes his magecraft, Frankenstein's lightning, and Astolfo's sword, holding his own against the likes of Jack the Ripper, Mordred, and Karna. As Siegfried he gains all of his sword technique, knowledge, and experience of the original, granting him swordsmanship far beyond the ken of mortal men. Weaknesses: Using Blasted Tree will leave Sieg with wounds that are almost assuredly fatal. | Sieg's Dead Count Shapeshifter Command Seals only work for three minutes each. Armor of Fafnir can be penetrated through the leaf-shaped mark on his back that cannot be covered, allowing even minor attacks to deal severe damage to him. Wounds dealt to this part of his body are extremely difficult to heal, as well. Armor of Fafnir is also negated by dragon slayers or weapons with dragon slaying anecdotes. Its effectiveness is also reduced if he blocks blows with Balmung. | As a dragon, Fafnir is vulnerable to dragon-slaying weapons and those who have slayed dragons in the past. Sieg can only turn into Fafnir for a short time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Akafiloga Argrise: The Incandescent Dragon Breath Scorching a Thousand Worlds: Sieg's primary Noble Phantasm. He temporarily reverts to his true form as the Evil Dragon Fafnir and lays waste to his foes with his powerful dragon's breath, which can even overwhelm the likes of Lord Chaldeas and Luminosité Eternelle. SiegWeakSpot.jpg|Siegfried's weak spot Armor of Fafnir.gif|The Armor of Fafnir Armor of Fafnir: Blood Armor of the Evil Dragon: A Noble Phantasm that embodies the legend in which Siegfried bathed in and swallowed blood of the evil dragon Fafnir, gaining the "invincible body of a dragon" in the process. As a result, Siegfried's skin and organs are tougher than the strongest steel, completely nullifying anything less than an A-Rank physical attack capable of shattering mountains or magecraft from the Age of Gods. Even Achilles, one of the most famous heroes in the world, failed to leave a scratch on Siegfried due to this Noble Phantasm. Attacks that can penetrate the armor's protective effects have their effects greatly reduced, as even the blows of the mighty hero Karna, which are able to easily sunder the bodies of Servants, gouge their vital organs, and dismember their bodies, are unable to leave more than scratches that are easily healed through Siegfried's connection with his Master. When utilized against abilities on the level of a Noble Phantasm, it effects are further strengthened. However, Noble Phantasm-class abilities used by antiheroes, heroes legendary for their feats of slaying dragons, or wielding dragon slaying weapons or spells will bypass Armor of Fafnir entirely. In addition, the armor's defensive properties are also reduced when he blocks blows with Balmung, and he has lost his Magic Resistance skill due to this Noble Phantasm's presence. Siegfried's greatest weakness is the leaf-shaped mark on his back where a linden leaf stuck during his bathing. Due to a conceptual curse, he is completely unable to cover it with armor, magical shielding, or any other means. Should he be struck there, even the weakest Servant could slay him, and it is incredibly difficult to heal if it's wounded. However, due to Siegfried's skill there are few foes who can exploit this weakness without resorting to outright assassination. Balmung.png|Balmung Balmung activate.jpg|Balmung's activation in Fate/Apocrypha BalmungActivation.gif|Siegfried using Balmung in Fate/Grand Order Balmung: Phantasmal Greatsword, Felling of the Sky Demon: Siegfried's golden greatsword and a descendant of the greatest demonic sword, Gram. It possesses the properties of Holy Sword and Demonic Swords and is a blade of incredible quality that is even able to receive blows with weapons created by the gods themselves as a bringer of glory and ruin to both Siegfried and his foes. When utilized as a Noble Phantasm, it quickly takes in True Ether from the Age of Gods with the command "O' Sword let thee be filled...". It then releases an arc of energy the color of twilight with a swing of the blade, possessing enough range and destructive power to annihilate armies and match the cursed sword of Mordred. Balmung possesses an incredibly high activation rate, but it remains slower than that of the original Siegfried due to the degradation of Siegfried's Magic Core upon his summoning as a Servant. After receiving Galvanism from Frankenstein's use of her Noble Phantasm, Sieg's charging rate surpassed the Servant version of Siegfried, allowing him to counter Brahmastra Kundala by repeatedly using Balmung in rapid succession. Blasted Tree: The Lightning Tree of Crucifixion: Frankenstein's Noble Phantasm, Sieg received this ability after his heart was restarted from the aftereffects of Frankenstein's attempt to slay Mordred. This grants him access to Frankenstein's Galvanism skill, allowing to up his parameters and fight endlessly for as long as he is able to continue cycling the mana in his environment and from his opponents' incorporeal magical attacks. He can also emit lightning at will to attack his foes. In addition, he can utilize a weaker version of the sacrificial version of the Noble Phantasm's full invocation, engulfing himself and his foe in a massive burst of lightning if used at close range. This attack is almost assuredly fatal to Sieg himself. Class Skills * Homunculus: A skill that reflects one's nature as artificial life. Due to the circumstances of his creation, Sieg possesses outstanding talent for magecraft. * Independent Action: The ability to remain independent and exist in the world without the magical energy supplied by a Master, allowing the Servant to act autonomously and the Master to save their own magical energy for spells. Sieg is not a true Servant, allowing him to operate independently without a Master, giving him an EX-Rank in this skill. Personal Skills * Dead Count Shapeshifter Command Seals: Sieg is also able to use his Dead Count Shapeshifter Command Seals to transform into Siegfried, perfectly replicating Siegfried's parameters, experience, technique, personal skills, and Noble Phantasms for three minutes at a time. * Magecraft: The ability to utilize magecraft. Sieg has only utilized a single spell in his life: Straße/Gehen. It is instinctively embedded into Sieg's Magic Circuits and enables him to enact his wish for the destruction of an object. In his first use, he analyzed the structure of the glass tank containing him, allowing him to modify it so that it'd be as brittle as old wood. When using it against Gordes, it manifested as a powerful blast of energy that would've destroyed Gordes' arm and punched through his chest to consume his heart. When used during his fight against Shirou Kotomine, Sieg's use has evolved to the point of instantly demolishing stone pillars with a single word and being threatening to Servants as powerful as Amakusa Shirou Tokisada. * Man-Made Hero (Fake): Thanks to the heart of Siegfried and the electricity of Frankenstein, Sieg is able to fight with the parameters of a Servant despite being indistinguishable from an ordinary human. As Siegfried * Disengage: The ability to break away from combat. Siegfried's A-rank in this skill allows him to reset the conditions of a battle to what they were at the beginning, on top of forcibly removing some of his negative status effects. * Dragon Slayer: A special skill granted to those who have slain dragons, granting Siegfried a 30% boost to his strength and durability when battling a dragon or those with the blood of one. * Golden Rule: Throughout history and mythology, individuals destined to amass vast fortunes and treasure are identified as possessing Golden Rule. In Siegfried's case, he gained the riches of the Nibelung, but its curse has ranked down his Luck. Key: Base | Dead Count Shapeshifter | Fafnir Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Servants Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Good Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Tier 6